1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a socket module of electrical connector, particularly to a socket module of electrical connector where a plurality of connector outer cases electrically connecting to the ground.
2. Related Art
The multi-connector module used on a computer or an electrical device is usually assembled with a plurality of connectors and fixed with plastic base. Each connector has its own ground piece which is usually an iron case of the connector. However, the uneven grounding happens when each connector does the grounding individually. In order to solve this problem, the common method is covering another iron made outer case on the multi-connector module, and then electrically connects each connector to the iron made outer case in order to achieve even grounding, yet installing the iron made outer case also increases the cost of the multi-connector module.